


Brent and Mina and Max

by WestOrEast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Other, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: A couple's kinky sex games get even kinker than planned when their dog gets into the room.





	Brent and Mina and Max

**Brent and Mina and Max**

 

Mina moaned. Her body was still shaking from the rough, kinky sex they had just had. It had taken a lot of nerve for her to confess her fantasy to Brent, her husband. And it had taken even more courage to go through with it. But it had been so, so worth it. Mina had never had sex this good.

 

Her nerves were still on fire from her string of orgasms. Brent and her had had a lot of sex, but it had rarely been this good. Who would have thought that getting tied up inside their dog’s cage would have been the key to Mina going multi-orgasmic?

 

Mina knew it was very kinky. Wearing a collar, a gag, and nothing else, and tied up inside the dog cage so she couldn’t move? Not the kind of thing you’d talk about in polite society. But it had felt _so_ good. The way Brent had fucked her, his cock reaching between the bars and sinking into her wet, ready pussy… Mina shivered, just thinking about it. She was already planning to do it again. She looked up as Brent approached, zipping up his pants.

 

Brent reached in to awkwardly pat her head. Mina pushed up against it, smiling up at him. He smiled back.

 

“Mind if I go get the camera, sweety? We might want some special memories of this.”

 

Mina nodded, chuckling around the gag. _Special Memories_ was embossed on their wedding album. She didn’t think they be sharing photos of tonight with any future kids like they would of their wedding.

 

Brent left the room. Mina heard him going upstairs, talking to himself as he looked for the camera. As she waited for him to come back down, Mina licked her lips. She could still taste him on her tongue. It had been a _good_ night. She would still like to be untied soon. The position was fine when she and Brent were doing the deed, but it was starting to be hell on her legs.

 

Mina made a mental note to sign up for a yoga class. Staying on all fours this long shouldn’t be such a strain, even if it was still only a tension instead of a pain. And who knew? Maybe at the class she could learn some fun new tricks to try out with Brent. Or at least fit in this cage better. The metal bars were cold against her skin as she crouched on all fours inside the locked assemblage.

 

Mina idly tugged at the bindings. Brent had done a really good job, tying her up. She couldn’t move at all. She couldn’t even get her fingers to rub against the knots holding her wrists to the cage, and forget about her feet! Mina smiled around the gag. She’d get Brent to rub the aches out her joint later. For now, she was content to float along on her post-orgasm sea of subdued pleasure.

 

Mina froze. Behind her, the door to the patio had just creaked open. She listened intently, and could hear the click-click of nails on the wooden floor. Max. They had put the dog out for the night so they could use his cage, and now he was back inside the house.

 

“Hax! Ho ahway!”

 

Goddamnit, she couldn’t say anything around this gag! She couldn’t even talk that loudly. Mina heard Max get closer and closer to her. All of a sudden, for the first time, she was afraid of Max. Normally the idea that the German Shepard would do anything to her but beg for snacks and/or playtime was ridiculous, but this wasn’t normal!

 

Max circled around Mina, and she tried to catch his eye and get him to go away. She didn’t manage it, though, and Max kept on moving around her, occasionally stopping to sniff her. Mina shivered as she felt his breath wash over her ass. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his black tail slowly wagging back and forth.

 

Then her spine straightened as Max licked her pussy. The sensation of a wet dog tongue rolling over her still wet crotch was not one she wanted to repeat. And not just because it reminded her body of the oral sex Brent had given her just a few minutes ago Then the thought of what Max, their male dog, might do, struck her. All of a sudden she was willing to settle for the tongue.

 

There was a moment of silence, broken only by the tread of Brent’s footsteps on the floor above. Then, a heavy, furry weight came crashing down on top of Mina. She would have been knocked to the ground if it hadn’t been for the bonds keeping her on all fours. Sweat broke out along her body as the hairy animal got comfortable on top of her.

 

Mina squealed around the ball gag as Max squirmed around on top of her. Max had often jumped up on her, but that was when she had clothes on, and could push him off. Now that she was stark naked and tied to his cage… Two long forelegs were draped across her shoulders, and Mina shivered as the black fur rubbed against her.

 

Even worse was the long, hot rod Mina briefly felt brush against her ass. Oh God! His dick! His dick was hard because of her and now Max was humping her. The only way it could get worse was if he started mounting her.

 

Then Mina realized that that wasn’t the only way for it to get worse. Brent stepped back into the room, video camera already trained on her. The power light was green. There was now video of her tied to a piece of furniture and getting humped by the family dog.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

Brent’s loud cry contained enough emotion both for him and for Mina.

 

Then Mina made a cry of her own. Max had just slipped inside her. Her fingers tightened around the bars of the cage as her freshly-fucked pussy was again filled by a hot hard cock. If only her depraved body realized that it was a dog cock (and therefore not something she should be enjoying) and not Brent’s cock (which was amazing and wonderful inside her).

 

Instead, Mina’s traitorous pussy squeezed down around Max’s cock as the dog huffed in animal pleasure. Her breasts swung forward as Max drove his hips against hers. Mina could see Max’s head out of the corner of her eye as he fucked her. She shook her head, trying to drive him off, even as his doggy dick stirred up her insides.

 

Brent stared at his wife and his dog, until Mina’s muffled moans snapped him out of it. His entire body jerked, and he turned to look around the room.

 

“Keys! Where are the keys, Mina?”

 

Mina shook her head, trying to talk to him. But the stress and the gag meant she couldn’t tell him where the keys to let her out of the cage were.

 

Brent was dazedly looking around, trying to find the key to unlock the cage and let Mina out. Mina tried to tell him where it was, sitting in one of the chest drawers along the far wall. But the gag made her words into nothing more than unintelligible groans and moans.

 

Mina tried to focus on telling Brent where the key was, but her treacherous body made that harder and harder. It (not she, Mina was definite on that point) was enjoying getting fucked more and more. She could feel arousal once more starting to seep out of her pussy, somehow escaping the seal made her lips and Max’s cock.

 

There was something about being fucked by Max that satisfied Mina on some deep, primal level. The hard pounding as Max drove his cock deeper and deeper inside Mina felt so, so good. Her fingers were tightening around the cage bars as her body was rocked back and forth.

 

Brent had dropped the video camera as he scrambled around, looking for the key. Mina wanted to tell him to forget the key and just pull Max off of her. But then she remembered something she’d heard once about never taking food away from a dog while it was eating. If that would be enough to get even the most loyal dog to bite, what would dragging a full-grown German Shepard off his mate do?

 

It didn’t look like she’d find out. Brent dashed out of the room, to look for the key that was just a few feet away from Mina. She tried to tell his retreating back, but couldn’t make the words. Then a deep thrust by Max drove the thought of that out of her mind.

 

With a mounting sense of horror, Mina realized she was about to cum from getting fucked by her dog. Her pussy was feeling better and better, shooting out hot lines of arousal through her body. Mina closed her eyes and groaned around the gag. This had to be the ultimate humiliation, to cum from being fucked by a dog.

 

And then Brent dashed back in, just in time to see his wife shaking in orgasm. As he swore, Mina’s eyes shot open. She looked at him, her eyes thick with lust as Max drove her over the edge of pleasure. Her limbs were shaking as orgasmic joy tore through her. She tried to whisper an apology to Brent, but the words were distorted into nothing more than another wanton groan. Brent stammered something and dashed back out of the room. As he left, Mina noticed a bulge in his pants.

 

How could he be getting aroused from this, she asked as she tried to recover from her orgasm. She wasn’t getting much of a chance, as Max picked up the pace, fucking her harder and harder and faster and faster. Her entire body jolted forward as he slammed into her.

 

How long could this go on for? Mina had no idea. All she knew was that the unwanted pleasure washing through her wasn’t receding like it normally did. Instead, it was starting to build again. Mina realized she’d have to face the fact that she was about to go multi-orgasmic from being fucked by a dog. How could it get worse?

 

Even as Mina thought that, she tried to mentally backtrack it. It could always get worse, she knew, and she didn’t want to temp fate any more than she already had. But it was too late.

 

Mina’s eyes bulged as she felt Max’s knot growing inside her lower lips. It somehow seemed even larger, hotter and harder than the rest of his dick. She shook trying to get him off (the pun completely passed her by until a few days later) before that thing fully grew inside her.

 

It failed, of course, just like all her other attempts to had. Max huffed in joy as his hips drew back and then pushed forward. Mina screamed in shock around the gag as her pussy was split in two by the German Shepard’s cock.

 

With a howl of triumph, Max knotted Mina. Her eyes rolled up in her head. She had never imagined that her pussy getting filled this much could feel this good. But here she was, cumming for a second time as her dog knotted her. Her feet kicked against the floor as she felt her shameful orgasm wash over her.

 

Even before it ended, there was a new sensation inside her. Max was cumming, filling up his bitch with hot, thick seed. Mina tried to swear around the gag, feeling her pussy get flooded with doggy cum. Again, she wished it didn’t feel so good. But the thick, hot seed painting her pussy white sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

 

Max yipped happily as he wiggled on top of Mina. And why not? After all, he had just had a nice, fulfilling orgasm, getting to drain his balls into a wet, tight hole. That was the good life for a dog. Mina shivered, knowing there was no way to get him off of her now. She’d have to wait until the knot deflated, however long that would take. And until it did, she’d have to deal with Max in and on top of her. Her cheeks were red with a mix of lust and embarrassment.

 

As Mina looked around, she saw something horrible. The video camera that Brent had dropped was still on, and it was still facing her. How long ago had Brent dropped it? She couldn’t remember. But now she knew that her humiliating orgasm had been captured on film.

 

Brent burst into the room, having finally figured out to grab a knife to cut her bonds with. It was much too late, though. Max had already cum inside his wife, and was drooling in doggy happiness. Mina was shivering, wishing the dick inside her would stop feeling so good.

 

Mina stared at Brent. Brent stared at Mina. Neither of them said anything. Max woofed.

 

Mina thought she would be okay with less kinky sex games from now on.

 

* * *


End file.
